The Wuulvites' Lute
by Spider Milkshake
Summary: Songs, ditties, ballads, poems, chants and Foesongs: All from the noble Wuulvite society. Enjoy.
1. Praises To the Ironstrikes

Praises To the Ironstrikes

A Wuulvite Anthem

* * *

Eight score and thirty seasons ago

when poverty was King

all rats and weasels, fox and stoat

had no cause to sing

Banditry cast it's greedy claws

seizing up our babes

to steal and slay with hunger's cause

so like a mindless rage

One morn within the summertide

mighty footfalls were heard

he who would speak and never hide

the Northwest rose with his word

'Twas the wolverine named Roashar,

an Ironstrike so brave,

the Courteous Lord of Order,

Defier of the Grave!

Under his great protection

a king's wisdom so true

all across our nation

we rose Wuulvites anew

To hold aloft his banner

for honest beasts we are proud

rodent, vulpine, musteline,

we give our thanks aloud!

Without our Old King's blessing

we may scatter like the leaf,

but together we are noble

united we know peace!

* * *

Hullo, weary travelers. Behold, the national anthem of the Wuulvites! I know, a little poor, but it inspires the heck outta some weasels.

If ye come across a character in the Tales of Iffrit that you'd like to see the Foesong of, PM me. They shall appear here!


	2. Song of Melvanna and Drosunn

The Lament of Melvanna and Drosunn

The Tragic Love Ballad

* * *

The stars across the moon that night shone out so blissfully clear

Giving the gift of travel bright to beast from far and near

Upon that night, a maid forlorn she leaped into a stream,

and just before she was unborn a lonebeast heard her scream.

Their love was swift as autumn wind between the standing pines.

But Melvanna and Drosunn were not of the same kind.

Melvanna looked on Drosunn brave, vermin she did not see.

To that water rat she gave her unspoilt heart to he.

Drosunn did look on mousemaid pure, feeling no shame of race,

He gave his true heart unto her with wholly genuine face.

But lo, the father's eye was cruel, he looked on Drosunn askance-

The spirit of a bigoted fool to give all rats no chance.

The lovers' flight was in the dark under a moonless sky

from hatred fled, to greenland parks where freedom may survive.

'Twas during darkling innocence, Drosunn on forage errand,

with murder on his countenance fathermouse murdered kin.

When gallant rat returned to camp and saw Melvanna pale

in blood her killer standing damp, who stabbed love 'til it failed.

Their battle sounded resonant as far as Tunnel of Green

I cannot describe to thee how violent the scene.

Upon the mournful morning sky the fatal bout was clear

Dead did slain maid's father lie unmarked by blade or spear.

Face weeping, noble Drosunn, injustice he defied

upon his knees was frozen-upright he'd nobly died.

Thine tale is sadly at an end, nobeast was saved from spade

But know this noble truth, my friend, true love comes from all clades.

* * *

The Romeo and Juliet story of the Wuulvite nation. Because even weasels and foxes love an epic tear-jerker with a moral lesson in badassery against racist mice.


	3. Nonsense Ditty

Nonsense Song

Favorite Ditty of Wuulvites

* * *

There are beavers, beavers, beavers

wielding rusty cleavers in the store, in the store!

There are beavers, beavers, beavers

wielding rusty cleavers in the Quartermaster's store!

There are foxes, foxes, foxes

going through the boxes in the store, in the store!

There are foxes, foxes, foxes

going through the boxes in the Quartermaster's store!

There are owls, owls, owls

spinning wooden dowels in the store, in the store!

There are owls, owls, owls

spinning wooden dowels in the Quartermaster's store!

There are ravens, ravens, ravens

eating all the raisins in the store, in the store!

There are ravens, ravens, ravens

eating all the raisins in the Quartermaster's store!

There are badgers, badgers, badgers

digging in cabbage in the store, in the store!

There are badgers, badgers, badgers

digging in the cabbage in the Quartermaster's store!

* * *

Alrighty, I admit this one is not 100% original. I was inspired by a Boy Scout song that sort of kind of went like this, but I can't remember the words. Credit where credit's due, doncha know.


	4. Forgo's Foesong

The Foesong of Tactical Captain Forgo Wolftooth

* * *

I range from the snowy Midnorth

and I've walked through hail and storm

I've trounced all comers, tooth and claw

and seen each foolbeast fall.

So come, fool, if you're ready

to taste the icy glow

the hail is my blade, the blizzard my gaze

And Pain my Foesong's misted haze.

* * *

Well, here's an example of a Wuulvite Foesong that isn't as terribly long as Grisk's. Any who reads The Tales of Iffrit and finds a character they like, let me know! I'll make their Foesong and post it here!


	5. Raegnor's Foesong

The Foesong of Ranger Captain Reagnor Warscythe

* * *

What spreader of evil and hardship and strife

would dare face a slayer like me?

Cowards and bullies, Corsairs flee for their life

from my Warscythe that brings death to thee.

So run like the breeze, or stay like the wheat-_-_

bad blood does run freely as streams by my feet...

* * *

Well! You thought Forgo's Foesong was intimidating! I don't think any pirates could hear that and not be a little bit unnerved!

The point of the Foesong is to act as a warning though. Also, it's pretty handy-dandy if your enemies are terrified when they attack you.


	6. Song of the Downtrodden

Song of the Downtrodden

* * *

The noble passing traveler kick dust upon my paws,

my smock is full of holes just like my heart.

Though pawsore now and weary I press doggedly on

through woods and pastures of which I am part.

Softly in my arms is a swaddled bundle fair

for which I care with all my mortal strength,

but wintercold and summerheat I never can compare

to the hateful and spiteful creature's glare.

So I armed with my mewling babe do cast about for love

in a land watched by pitiless bloodied eyes.

My humble birth my only crime, my heart a soiled dove

my fur and flesh and fang which they despise.

Turned down from ev'ry goodbeast's door I limp away again,

to the next heartbreak I slowly stride

and dream so sweetly of the day when eyes will look on me

and see not kind and skin but heart and mind.

Not ever for myself, my friend, for that temptation's there.

When seasons turn my babe will be all grown.

For the bundle that I carry, I pray the world be fair

and let him reap all goodly things he sows.


	7. Ballad of Tomhan Torgaze

The Ballad of Tomham Torgaze the Bull Warrior

A Wuulvite Ballad

* * *

From the icy firelands his pawsteps were first heard

Through the rolling hills and standing pines.

As fearsome as a landslide, yet as soft-voiced as a bird

Came the Mighty Tomhan to our clime.

For ere long before that day the mainwave's shadow loomed

In dread barques and galleons came the foe

Under the claws of Corsairs, the land was surely doomed

Their vicious crews had laid the maingate low.

Upon a verdant bough above the carnage of the war

Stood battle-made, beloved founder bold.

All freebooters and searats froze at his tremendous roar

Both furiously hot and icy cold.

The foebeasts' nerve was lost as his fabled blade did sing

And like a charging beast bulled them aside.

Like a covey full of startled quail they did take to wing

And those who chose to argue swiftly died.

For then on and fore'er hence the blade hangs in the square

The Township was alight that night with joy

In mem'ry of our savior it remains shining there

In memory of Tomhan evermore.

We sing his praise-we sing it loud,

for the Warrior Marten we are proud!

* * *

-A bit of background for this song: In Wuulvite Country there are several townships and villages that have sworn fealty to the Wolverine King and his council which runs the place, and one, known for having a lot of artisans and pine martens, is called Tomhan. It's the most southerly of all the Wuulvite settlements, almost crossing into Mossflower country, north of where the great path goes into the Highlands on a fertile plain.

This Tomhan Torgaze was the founder. And yes, I do realize that ""The Warrior Marten" is almost "Martin the Warrior". That is entirely intentional. ;P


	8. Stash's Long Patrol March

Stash's Long Patrol March

By the Self-Proclaimed Prince of Foxthieves

* * *

Suck in your gut and stick out your chin

I hear that lusty call again

Lock your shutters and your doors

wipe your nose and sweep the floor

and try not to look like a garbage bin!

Oh! Don't fish or hunt or breathe or trawl

take off your jewelry, tear up your shawl

wash up your clean clothes-wash 'em out!

Don't scratch yourself or have a single louse

It's those marching bullies, brave and bold

Its the bloody fascist Long Patro_o_o_o_oo_o_ool!

* * *

- Some background for this song, since I have yet to upload the bits where Stash appears. Stash, the self-proclaimed Prince of Foxthieves, is actually pretty terrible for a thief, has Wuulvite origins, and lives in a carefree manner in the southern grasslands of the Wuulvite Kingdom, around a goodbeast village known as Tangylweed.

He... has a rather controversial (for the hares) opinion on Long Patrol hares... XD


End file.
